An Older Sister?
by Blood Princess Red
Summary: What if Ace, Sabo and Luffy had an older sister? How would they act around her? Will they accept her? I'm giving Luffy a different Devil Fruit and im making her a girl for the fun of it! Luffy will be smarter. Im going to have my OC Winter D. Miracle, she is using her nickname Ice. I might add some parings! I know I will have one for my OC and maybe one for Luffy as well! On hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Of Bandits and siblings

**An Older Sister!?**

**Miracle: Hey everyone! I am here to tell you something quite important for Blood Princess!**

**Red: Get on with it!**

**Miracle: *huffs* Right, right! I am obviously here to tell you not to criticize our dear Blood Princess. There may be some spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes so please don't be too harsh on her!**

**Red: Since you get what Miracle's going on about you can go on and read the story. Enjoy!**

**Me: I do not own One Piece or its characters! I only own the story and my character Winter D. Miracle!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Living with bandits and new siblings?**

**In Foosha Village**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

A 7 year old raven haired girl, Luffy could be seen sitting in Makino's bar. As usual she wore her boy-ish clothes and her treasured Straw Hat that she got from Shanks.

It was only morning but suddenly someone burst through the doors of the bar. 'Oh no' was what Luffy could think before she got hit over the head by her grandfathers 'Fist of Love'.

"Ow! That hurt you old man!" Luffy shouted when she turned to face her grandfather.

"Call me grandpa!" was what Garp shouted in return to the small raven haired girl.

You could hear a few grumbles from the girl while she soothed the now growing lump on her head.

"Luffy I want you to come with me! I don't like that Red Hairs influence so from now on you'll be living with Dadan the mountain bandits!"

"Ehhh!? No way! I want to stay with Makino!" Luffy gave her grandfather a glare for trying to take her away from Makino even if she knew it was no use once he decided something.

Luffy sighed and jumped of the chair she was sitting on before and followed her grandfather. At first she was confused because they were going to Grap's marine ship and not to the mountains were the supposed mountain bandits lived.

"Gramps? Where are we going?" Luffy asked nervously. She wasn't ready to marry one of the supposed strong marines that Garp had showed her, in fact she wasn't ready to get married at all!

"We're going to pick up your older sister first, she will be living with you in the mountains."

'An older sister? Wow! I never knew I had one! I wonder what she's like, I hope she's nice!' As Luffy thought she didn't even notice the faces she was making, it made Garp chuckle just looking at her.

Once Garp stopped in front of a closed door and took a deep breath he opened the door and was met face first with the cover of a book on how to navigate.

Luffy giggled when she saw what happened. When she heard light grumbling she poked her face inside the room and saw a girl, with white long hair and a little black at the tip that was nearly touching the floor, holding another book ready to throw it just in case.

She looked about 12 and she probably was. Once the girl spotted Luffy she calmed down and put the book into a bag that was white and had blue icicles at the top of it. She was wearing a simple white top and simple black short that went to her knees.

By the time the Garp had gathered all his senses the mysterious girl with the sea blue eyes was already ready to go where ever Garp was taking them.

"Ah, so you're ready?" a nod was all he got from the now emotionless girl. "Luffy this is Ice she will be your new older sister from now on. Be nice to her okay? She is very nice if you get to know her but when she lost her parents she became less talkative, so try your best to get along." Ice flinched at the mention of her parents and looked at the floor while Luffy only nodded in understanding.

**Later in the forest**

_**Luffy's P.O.V (sort off)**_

So far through the whole walk Ice remained emotionless. Luffy was a bit surprised that Ice wasn't bothered by the forest even in the slightest. Luffy wasn't either she always went to the forest to train her Devil Fruit powers and to get stronger.

Luffy's Devil Fruit is a Logia she can control water and turn her body into water. Well that's what Shanks told her anyways. He also told her that she most likely wouldn't need to know how to swim considering she is water. You're probably wondering how a 7 year old even has Devil Fruit powers, let me explain shortly.

Shanks brought one of his chests with him and carelessly left it on the table. I was curious so I went and opened it, I saw a dark blue swirly fruit it looked interesting so I ate it. Shanks made a fuss of it but it was fine in the end.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

After another 10 minutes of walking the trio arrived at a simple looking hut. Garp walked right up and knocked loudly on the door, if he knocked a little harder Ice and Luffy were pretty sure the door would be knocked off its hinges.

Suddenly a manly woman, with orange curly hair slammed the door open "Who's the daredevil that dares to knock on my door?!" the woman shouted.

"Yo!" Was Garp's reply and the older woman paled, while a person who was really thin and small and another person that looked like a chicken came to look at all the commotion, they both paled like the orange haired woman and quickly bowed down on their knees.

While that was happening Luffy was chasing around a butterfly that was passing by while Ice was watching her run around the hut.

Just before the girl got spat on Ice yanked her back by the collar, at first Luffy was confused and annoyed but when she saw that she saved her from getting spit on she flashed her older sister a grin.

Luffy didn't hold a grudge she just flashed her grin to the boy who was sitting on a dead animal and glaring at the two. Ice being of a little different thoughts glared right back at the boy before she started to ignore him completely.

"Luffy, Ice come here!" Garp motioned them over, Luffy ran over into her grandfather arms while Ice stood next to Garp with her bag now in her hand instead of on her shoulder.

"Luffy, Ice this is Dadan she will be taking care of you from now on. Luffy, Ice say hi."

"Yo!" was what Luffy said and Ice only nodded in approvement.

_**Ice's P.O.V**_

"Who are they!" the orange haired woman known as Dadan shouted.

"My grandchildren!" Was Garp's only response while he put his head up and laughed.

"What? Another two! Ace is already a handful and your giving me another two! I can't take care of anymore brats ya know!" I blanked the rest out until Garp decided to leave.

After he left I calmly went into the hut with Luffy trailing me behind like a shadow, not that I minded.

It was dark and I was sensing hiding presences. I chuckled silently for only my and Luffy's ears. As I looked back at Luffy she was smiling at me a smiled back at her a little bit.

It was hard not to smile with her when she gives you that big smile that could make anyone's heart melt.

Suddenly the presences made themselves known and they stuck their daggers to mine and Luffy's throat.

"Give us your money!" one of the men said to me and Luffy.

"We don't have any money." Luffy stated calmly and I only nodded it was funny how we were both so calm in a situation like this. I could feel the other bandits start to fume and I couldn't help but let a chuckle out of my throat.

"What about your parents?"

"Haven't got any" Luffy stated again "I only have gramps."

"Who is he? Call him over!" the bandit said.

"Garp" A calm and loud voice said as I saw Dadan switch the lights on and walk in, the bandits stared at her in disbelief. It was quite the amusing sight.

"WHAT?!" was the only thing that the bandits could shout before Dadan told them to shut their traps and they did. So I guess she's the head of this place.

While she yapped on about the rules and what not I just watched the boy called Ace through the corner of my eye. He seemed quite ignorant and rude. No. Most likely problems with strangers. Or maybe even adults. Who knows? I don't trust adults much myself. The only ones I trusted are now gone.

The orange haired woman said we can go to sleep and I did, Luffy following. A little later in the night I got woken by Luffy.

"What is it?" I asked in a nice, quiet and motherly voice which I didn't even know I had.

To say she was surprised is an understatement. But she didn't forget to answer me "I-I… Can I sleep with you?"

I nodded and lifted the blanket up for her to get in with me once she curled up and her breathing evened out, I fell asleep and went to the dreamland because I was tired myself.

* * *

_**A.N: So how did I do? I hope you can understand it if not im sorry .**_

_**Please review! I'd like to really hear how I did. Im sorry if I suck :P**_


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing after Ace

**An Older Sister?**

**Miracle: Yay! Updating!**

**Red: Shut it! If it's nothing important that you have to say then don't say it.**

**Miracle: But it is important! *huffs* Anyways! In this chapter we're going to watch Luffy run after Ace and meet Sabo.**

**Red: Stop giving stuff away! You're spoiling it for the readers!**

**Miracle: But-!**

**Red: No buts! Shut your trap!**

**Miracle: *grumbles* Fine!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chasing after Ace and meeting Sabo**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ice watched Luffy dash out after Ace the next day. Accepting her duties as an older sister she quickly dashes after Luffy, having a feeling that becoming friends with _that_ hot-headed boy will be far from easy.

Oh and how right she was. Ace had kicked a tree down when Luffy was chasing after him.

Just quick enough Ice had snatched Luffy away from the rolling tree's area. Sighing Ice started walking in a random direction with Luffy in her arms.

"Ne, where are we going Ice-nee?" Luffy asked tilting her head cutely to the side; Ice wanted to squeal at how cute she was but was able to control herself from doing so.

"Let's go… Hunt something to eat, ok?" Ice asked and Luffy eagerly nodded, Ice smiled at that.

_**After three months**_

_**Ice's P.O.V**_

'Luffy's going to go off to chase Ace again soon. I don't know if she's noticed but she went further and further after him each day' I found myself smiling at that thought.

And when I looked around I knew that it was _that_ time of the day. I stood up and stretched and as if on cue Ace left to go to the forest again and Luffy dashed after him again.

I walked out of the hut and started following Luffy, it wasn't hard my Devil Fruit powers helped. I ate the Fox Fox Fruit Model: Winter Nine Tails.

So I was able to smell Luffy's scent and Ace's. I don't interfere with Luffy's battle, to make Ace her friend, anymore because of her determination to do it on her own. I just help her get back to the hut.

I've grown quite attached to Luffy and because of her I'm showing a lot more emotion that I used to.

After a little bit I realized Luffy was able to fully follow Ace. My fox ears and one of my tails popped out and I listened carefully with my ears while my tail swished and swayed. I haven't learnt how to fully control my Devil Fruit abilities just yet but I'm doing well so far.

"You want to be pirates? Cool! I want to be a pirate too!" I heard Luffy say and I heard curses from the two boys in the tree. Yup you heard me two boys. It seems that Ace has a friend that he visits each day.

I came closer and watched silently from the tree I had climbed in earlier. Funny. They tied her to a tree and are now discussing who will kill her.

But of course! They are afraid of the consequences since they've never killed a person before. I bet on it! The look on their faces says it all.

'Uh oh. Dammit Luffy your attracting attention with your creaming! Please shut up!' I screamed and begged inside of my head but it was too late the boys hid in the nearby bushes and left Luffy with the thugs who now are supposedly pirates.

I couldn't hold back, I rolled my eyes and snorted lightly 'Yeah right, pirates my ass'. I observed as Luffy said that she didn't know what they were looking for and where their so called treasure is.

She was pretty good at lying I have to admit, I thought she would be, well bad. But I can still lie better than her, though at the moment that's not the point.

'Grrr! I swear down! If the do anything to hurt her I will rip them apart limb by limb!' I couldn't stop the silent growl that I released when the leader of the group, known as Porschemy, grabbed Luffy and started walking off with her.

It made my blood boil because I couldn't do anything. I don't mean I can't, I mean I promised to not interfere, because if I did she might never be able to become friends with them.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As Luffy got carried off by Porschemy Sabo and Ace came out of their hiding place and started packing all the gold that they stole. Ace had this weird feeling he was being watched; Sabo wasn't feeling anything less but what made him whimper from the feeling was that they weren't just watching them that person was glaring at them.

If glares could kill they would be dead 10 times over now.

_**Hours later**_

Ice sighed for the thousandth time that day and tried to calm her boiling blood, she _could _smell her little sister blood and it was driving her mad. 'If those two don't do anything before the sun sets I will personally kill them all myself!'.

_**Near Grey Terminal**_

_**Sabo's P.O.V**_

'No way! Those pirates still don't know where the treasure was hidden? What if… What if that Luffy guy never told them! Oh no! This is bad I got to get Ace, before it's too late!' I tightened my grip on my pipe and started running to the new hiding place of our treasure where Ace will still surely be.

_**The new treasure hiding place**_

_**Ace's P.O.V**_

"Phew! Finally, I finished putting everything in place" as soon as I said that I saw a frantic Sabo running towards me.

I furrowed my brows "What's wrong?" Sabo seemed very worried and scared, it wasn't like him.

"He-He! That Luffy guy! Porschemy and his crew don't know where the treasure was hidden before! They are all still running around the Grey Terminal and the forest aimlessly!" Sabo panted out quickly, but I was still able to understand.

At that moment my eyes widened, I grabbed my pipe and turned to Sabo "Let's go!" we started running where we knew Porschemy would be.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

'Finally! They've come to their senses! I was getting impatient waiting even if I promised not to interfere I still won't allow Luffy to die, she's my little sister and I will protect her when she needs me most.' Ice thought jumping from tree to tree after the boys until they reached Grey Terminal.

Just before the forest ended Ice stayed behind and observed from afar if needed she will help, like it or not she was going to do it if things got out of hand.

Sabo and Ace were panting slightly from their non-stop running; once they quietened down they put their ears next to the wood and listened. "When Luffy says something again we will burst in there and get him out!" Sabo whispered quietly and Ace nodded.

They could hear Porschemy dragging his sword along the floor "One last chance, brat! Tell me where the treasure is or die!" Irritation and impatience clear in his voice.

"I won't tell! I won't tell a GORILLA LIKE YOU!" as soon as Luffy shouted that out Sabo and Ace burst in through the wood both of them in front of Luffy protectively.

"Ace…" Luffy said quietly but Ace heard her. He quickly swung his pipe and made Porschemy drop his sword out of reach.

"Sabo, quick untie him!" Sabo nodded and went to untie Luffy, once that was done Sabo quickly picked Luffy up and beckoned Ace to come "Come on Ace! We have to go!"

"I'm not running away from a fight! I never did and I won't start now!" Sabo could only sigh. He carefully put Luffy down and joined Ace with the fight.

_**After the fight near the cliff**_

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell them?" Ace asked Luffy as he hit her head and made a huge lump appear on her head. "And will you shut up! You cry baby! It's annoying!" Luffy became quiet immediately and Sabo started calming Ace down.

Luffy started to sob and wail again after a little bit which made Ace angrier than he was and he hit her over the head again. Sabo was now holding and trying to calm down a fuming Ace.

"I-I didn't tell them because if I did you wouldn't become my friends then" she sniffled "And being alone is worse than getting hurt!"

Ice found herself smiling while she was observing the scene from a nearby tree, far enough to not be seen.

"You want me to live…?" Ace found himself asking.

Ice couldn't stay hidden any longer and jumped down from the tree and startled the boys but made Luffy happy "Of course she does! If she didn't why would she chase you around all of the time? I want you to live as well, ya know!"

"Ice-nee!" Luffy jumped down from the rock she was sitting on and went to hug her older sister Ice.

"I'm glad that you're all right now and managed to make those two idiots your friends." Ice could hear Ace shout "Hey I'm not an idiot damn it!"

"Ah, my apologies. I meant to say the nice and smart boy with the golden locks and the hot-headed idiot" Luffy giggled and Sabo snickered at that, while Ice childishly stuck her tongue out.

* * *

_**A.N: Well? How did I do? Did you like it? Anything you would like me to change? I'm gonna make Luffy a little bit smarter than she is in the anime or manga, I hope you don't mind! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams And Promises

**An Older Sister?**

**Red: Right… Update. Wohoo.**

**Miracle: Red stop being sarcastic and try being more enthusiastic! Like me! Yay! Another update!**

**Red: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Not like we need to do this every single time this gets updated.**

**Miracle: But we do!**

**Red: That's what you think, but pushing that aside. We aren't sure how many more chapters of the childhood arc we're going to have, hope you don't mind if it takes longer or less than you'd like it too.**

**Miracle: Blood Princess still doesn't own One Piece or its characters; she only owns the story and her OC known as Ice. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Promises**

* * *

_**Still near the cliff**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Alright, alright! I'll stop now!" Ice said backing away from the grumpy, black haired 10 year old.

Sabo was still snickering and Luffy was laughing fully now. Ice was able to flip Ace of his feet with one finger twice already!

"So can I be friends with you as well?" Ice tilted her head to the side like Luffy does, while Luffy was showing her puppy dog eyes to Ace and Sabo.

'So cute!' They both thought at the same time while blushing a little.

"Of course you can!" was Sabo's answer and Ace only nodded shyly.

'Just like a tsundere' Ice thought and giggled while Ace, Sabo and Luffy gave her weird looks that obviously said 'are-you-feeling-alright?', she just waved her hand up and down to indicate that she is still sane.

"Oh and you do know that Luffy is a girl, right?" Ice asked innocently.

"WHAT?" was Ace's intelligent answer while Sabo looked just slightly shocked.

"That explains a lot, but-" Sabo got interrupted by Ice before he could finish.

"Luffy thinks boys clothes are more comfortable."

"Yup" Luffy chirped up with her trade mark grin stretched across her face.

"You aren't going to treat Luffy differently just because of that, are you?" Ice asked.

Ace was ready to say "Yes!" but before he could even open his mouth Sabo hit him at the back of the head and said "Of course not."

Ace had no other choice but to agree since Sabo was glaring at him for wanting to say something that could kill them both.

"Your Rogers son" Ice stated and stared blankly at Ace waiting for his reaction.

"Don't you dare lump me together with _HIM_!" Ace practically hissed the last word.

Sabo winced at Ace's tone and Luffy stared at him surprised, excited and slightly scarred.

"Touchy subject… Let's forget that and never talk about that again." Ice said observing the dark Ace that looked like he could set the whole forest on fire in less than a second if he had the right Devil Fruit for it. Ice could quite clearly imagine Ace with his hair on fire.

"Yeah…" Sabo said and Luffy nodded disappointed that she couldn't ask anything about Roger.

_**A few weeks later**_

Ace had called them all together for some kind of reason that none of them knew until Ace had told them what exactly is going on.

Ace came from the nearby bushes with a bottle of sake and four white sake cups.

"Isn't that the bottle that Dadan was looking for this morning?" Luffy asked while tilting her head to the side and putting a finger on her chin cutely.

"It is" Sabo grinned at that, Ice smirked and Luffy nodded in understanding before speaking again.

"Won't she get mad if she finds out?"

"Oh, but she doesn't have to find out now does she?" Ice asked with her not so innocent smirk still in place.

Ace smirked at Ice's answer "I heard that if you share sake with other people you can become brothers," Ace looked at Sabo and grinned and then he looked at Luffy and Ice "and sisters!"

"That's great and all… But aren't I a bit too old?" Ice let her fringe shadow her eyes as her smirk faded from her face "I mean, you are the types to look after others and not to be looked after."

"What are you saying? You aren't saying that you don't want to, are you? You've been with us from the start and I don't want you to leave now!" Ace said with a serious tone that didn't suit him very well.

Ice immediately looked up and smiled "I see. Alright then! Let's do this!".

Ace poured the sake in to the cups and they all put them up into the air.

"From now on were brothers and sisters!" Ace declared.

"Yeah!" Sabo, Luffy and Ice shouted out to Ace's declaration.

They quickly drank down the sake and Luffy, Ace and Sabo started soughing while Ice examined the flavour of the sake.

"First time drinking sake?" Ice said and got multiple nods from the three.

Ice chuckled while the younger than her trio made funny faces because of the sake. They were curious when, their now older sister, Ice drank sake before but they decided not to ask, thinking it didn't really matter.

_**Later that day**_

"So you all want to become pirates?" Ice asked.

"Yup!" was Sabo's, Ace's and Luffy's answer.

"I get to be captain!" Luffy suddenly shouted out.

"No way!" were Ace's and Sabo's replies.

"Meanies!" Luffy pouted at her brothers answers.

Ice chuckled "Thank you for the offer but I want to be captain of my own crew, sorry Luffy."

"Oh, ok" Luffy said in a bit of disappointed voice.

"Why don't we voice out our goals?" Ice asked.

"Alright, but you go first Ice" Ace said crossing his arms.

"Fine," she smiled "I will defeat a yonko and take their place!" Ice shouted out. She got baffled looks from Ace and Sabo. Luffy started laughing and Ace and Sabo smiled after they pulled themselves together.

"Right, my turn!" Ace said in a cheeky voice "I'm going to become a pirate and I'll separate _his_ sins from me!"

"I'm going to write a book about everything that has happened!" Sabo shouted out.

"Yosh!" Luffy took a big amount of air "I'M GOING TO BECOME PIRATE KING!" and proceeded to laugh after her loud statement.

Sabo and Ace were gawking while Ice only chuckled at Luffy's statement.

Soon they were all laughing.

"Like you could become Pirate King!" Ace teased and Ice and Sabo laughed at that.

But they all knew that she could most definitely do it.

"So we will set of when we become 17, alright?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah!" were the two shouts that came from Luffy and Ace.

"So I get the upper hand" Ice said teasingly.

"How come?" Ace asked while crossing his arms.

"Well that's quite simple I'm two years older than you and Sabo and 5 years older than Luffy" Ice said while smirking teasingly.

"Well then that makes sense" Sabo said thoughtfully.

"Ice-nee, Sabo-nii, Ace-nii! I'm hungry!" As if on cue Luffy's stomach grumbled.

"Alright, how about we go hunting then?" Ice asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. Sabo and Ace smiled and nodded, they were getting quite hungry themselves.

_**The next day**_

"Hmm… Yeah," Ice mumbled to herself examining the tree "Sabo, Ace, Luffy! I found a good one come look!".

Sabo, Ace and Luffy rushed through the bushes and looked at the tree that Ice was looking at before they arrived.

Sabo clapped his hands together "It's perfect! We can build the tree house here in this tree!"

_**Ice's P.O.V**_

We spent the rest of the day running in and out of Grey Terminal carrying things that we might need for our tree house.

We fully finished everything just before the sun rose we even made the flag with our first name letters on them 'IASL'. It may sound a bit strange but Ace, Sabo and Luffy insisted on having my first name letter on the flag as well and I had no other choice but to agree.

The flag had crossed bones, the 'I' was a light blue colour, the 'A' was a yellow colour, the 'S' was a dark blue colour and the 'L' was a red colour.

Of course we told our caretaker that we were going to live independently from then on but she said she doesn't care and that she's happy in getting rid of us.

But she was lying I could smell it. Don't ask how I just can, simple as that. No one can lie to me, it's futile, impossible! Well with the help of my Devil Fruit that is.

"Since we're done why don't we go get some sleep? We haven't slept all night and I'm really tired" I managed to say while yawning. I could feel my consciousness slowly fading from me and it won't be long until I fall asleep.

"Yeah, 'm sleepy too…" I heard Luffy say just before she dozed off.

"Yeah, I guess we should I'm quite tired as well." Sabo said that sleepily as he picked Luffy up and started climbing the ladder to the tree house, Ace only nodded and went after Sabo had gotten up the ladder.

I climbed up last and looked around our tree house from the inside before I walked over to my littler siblings who were already in their covers cuddled up fast asleep.

I quickly slipped into my covers and fell asleep next to them. 'By the time we wake it's going to be the middle of the day and I just know it' were my last thoughts before consciousness left me.

_**A year later**_

I woke up in the early morning before anyone else and stretched after I was done stretching I went to hunt something to eat.

It didn't take long and by the time the meat was ready my little siblings were awake. This has been a routine for a while now. As the oldest I woke up really early to get breakfast ready.

At the start Ace and Sabo had protested about this but I did it anyway and eventually they accepted the fact that they are sort of being looked after.

After the 'little trio' as I like to call them ate their breakfast they went through the Grey Terminal, disguised in a cloak, to the nobles city.

I always stay near the tree house and hunt if I find anything so that my 'little trio' would have something to eat later on.

I'm also the one who keeps the tree house clean and tidy. Luffy and Ace sometimes mess the place up in one of their games or one of Ace's pranks.

And if the tree house isn't messy then Sabo messes it up on purpose so that I would have something to do while they were gone.

This time Sabo said about trying something new to eat. Of course it seemed interesting but I didn't want to go.

Though Sabo did promise to bring some back if he can so that I could have a taste as well and maybe even make it.

Through the past year my cooking skills have greatly improved and I'm quite proud of that.

Now in occasions like these I always have my fox ears and my fox tail out. Listening. Just in case something goes very wrong and I need to come and help.

_**At the same time with Ace, Sabo and Luffy**_

_**Luffy's P.O.V**_

"Sabo-nii, where are we going?" I whispered quietly.

"You'll see Lu, you'll see" Sabo replied to me just as quietly. It was a bit stuffy under the cloak but it was necessary since we were known quite well in the nobles city as the 'Three Devils'.

We arrived at some kind of restaurant. I didn't pay attention to what was said I was too busy looking around. It seems like really nice place.

And then I smelt food, lots and lots of food everywhere. I squirmed a little.

"Shush Lu, wait a little bit longer. You'll be able to get out of the cloak in a little bit" Sabo said in hushed and careful tone.

I only nodded carefully and tried to be patient. 'Sabo-nii said it won't be long now. So I'll wait just a little longer.'

We got taken to a private room on the second floor after Sabo had told the waitress what they want she left. A few minutes later she came back with 3 bowls of something that looked like soup with noodles and some other stuff.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"What kind of food is this Sabo-nii?" Luffy asked while putting an finger on her chin and tilting it to the side.

"It's called ramen. It's really tasty you should try it!" Sabo said while giving one of the bowls of ramen Luffy and another one to Ace while he started eating from the one he had.

They all dug in hungrily and after 7 or 8 servings of ramen they got found out and made an 'eat-n-run' escape. But Luffy being the nice little girl she is wrote 'IOU Treasure' on a little piece of paper.

"Sabo?" Sabo, Ace and Luffy turned around to see the one who said Sabo's name to their surprise it was a noble.

"Sabo!" the man said with an annoyed and angry look on his face.

"Sabo-nii that man is calling you." Luffy said while she pointed at the blond man with blue noble clothes.

"I don't know him. C'mon let's go!" Sabo said and started running Ace and Luffy following closely behind.

_**Later in the tree house**_

"Sabo who was that man?" Ace asked slightly annoyed and worried.

"No one. I don't know him." Sabo replied and looked away.

"You're lying, Sabo. It's not nice to lie to your siblings, we promised not to hide anything from each other, right?" Ice said in a worried tone that was masked by anger.

Sabo sighed "That man…" Sabo hesitated for a little but the intense glare from Ace that said 'continue-or-else' made him push the hesitation away "That man was my father."

Ace and Luffy put a finger in their nose while Ice just snorted and then the three of them said together at the same time "So?"

"You mean…?" Sabo couldn't finish his sentence as he just stared even more confused at his siblings.

"Did you actually think we would treat you different just because your parents were nobles?" Ice asked looking through the window.

"It doesn't matter! Sabo-nii is still Sabo-nii!" Luffy said and Ace nodded at that while Ice smiled and hummed in agreement and stared at the now starry sky.

"It's late and past your bedtime, so the three of ya straight to bed!" Ice said looking back at her three younger siblings.

"But I'm not tired yet!" Luffy whined.

"Yeah! I'm not little I can go to sleep whenever I want to!" Ace said in a 'matter-of-factly' voice and crossed his arms.

'Wrong choices…' was what Sabo said in his head as he was silently tip toeing to his pile of blankets.

As soon as Ice turned around and gave her 'you-will-do-what-I-say-or-I-will-make-you' look Ace and Luffy scrambled to their right pile of blankets.

They knew that if that look was on her face nothing good will come if they don't do what she asks them to.

After making sure that there were no more complaints and that her siblings were in their respectful places Ice sighed and went to join them. They all peacefully fell asleep only a few minutes later. By then the clouds had blocked their light source, the moon.

_**A few days later**_

_**Ace's P.O.V**_

I sighed for what felt like the 10 thousandth time today. Ice had a cold and she told us to go and get some medicine since we were all out.

After Luffy successfully got the medicine and got away we started to go back the way we came through Grey Terminal but we got stopped by some of the members of Bluejams crew and as soon as I saw them I knew this won't end well.

_**After Ace and Luffy came back to the tree house**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"What do you mean they took Sabo?!" Ice shouted and coughed a little after, while hugging a crying Luffy at the same time.

"Sabo said that he would go with his father to ensure our safety…" Ace answered his hair covering his eyes while he was looking at the floor.

"Sabo! –hic- Sabo said he can't be my brother anymore!" Luffy said through her crying and shaking.

"Luffy, please be a strong and good girl and look after Ace." Ice said in her motherly voice while wiping away Luffy's tears with a tissue.

"But- But, what about you?" Luffy stopped crying and looked at Ice's eyes.

"I'll get Sabo back! Don't worry and please trust me!" Ice said as she jumped out of the window.

"Ice, no!" Ace shouted but he was too late, he silently cursed to himself.

_**A few days later**_

_**Ace's P.O.V**_

'Ice has been gone for three days now. I would never admit it out loud but I'm worried for Sabo and Ice.' I cursed silently once again while carrying the box, which I was given, to the marked spot.

I didn't want to do anything for Bluejam at first but when he offered to pay us me and Luffy agreed reluctantly, but we knew how much Ice is going to need the money once she comes back.

"That's the last of it, Lu c'mon!" I called over from the pile I was standing near.

Luffy ran up to me and we started walking to Bluejam to get our payment.

_**Ice's P.O.V**_

I carefully put on my skates that I bought from a traveller. He was a strange man. He asked me why I need them. It's not surprising I mean it doesn't snow on this island. But of course I told him it was a secret and to my surprize he accepted my answer and gave them to me for free!

I'm currently hiding in the shadows of the nobles city. I'm going to try and skate around using my Devil Fruit powers.

To my surprise it was quite easy as if I was born to skate on ice, I laughed a little enjoying myself before becoming serious again. I was forgetting why I came here in the first place. To bring Sabo back and I will no matter what.

Suddenly I caught the smell of something burning and it was really strong but the worst part was that it was coming from Grey Terminal.

Are they crazy! The whole thing was in blaze! People live there! I could clearly hear that the people living there were not warned, the nobles wanted to burn them along with the rest of Grey Terminal.

I felt anger boil in me I heard Ace's and Luffy's voice there too. I really hope they manage to get away. I can't do much considering I'm on the other side of the big gate. All I can do now is hope and pray that they come back home safely.

I decided to practice my skills a little more. I needed to be like a ninja if I want this to work. Tomorrow I will bring Sabo back safe and sound!

_**The next day in the morning**_

I woke up with a start. I heard people screaming and cheering it was really annoying but I'm glad for it because that woke me up when I accidently doze off.

It seems like all the residents of the city are at the docks. Sabo might be there too so I still have to go there.

I jumped on top of a building that was the closest to the docks I could see everything perfectly. It was a World Noble. How disgusting! I detested the world nobles for a lot of reasons. Too many to name even in my given lifetime.

At first I thought I was seeing things but even after I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming it was still there.

That boat with an 'S' and with skull bones crossing on the flag. It was Sabo. He was passing by the World Nobles ship.

I felt the world around me shattering. The World Nobles would never forgive something like this. I could already hear the World Noble ordering some of the men on board to shoot my little brothers ship down.

I couldn't let that happen, no way! I was so angry and afraid I didn't notice the lightning speed I was going at where other people couldn't even see me.

I quickly grabbed Sabo by the collar and headed straight for the forest my eyes gleaming dangerously as I looked back at the burning ship that Sabo was one before I swiped him away.

I stopped and set him down near a tree deep in the forest and took a deep breath "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I could feel my throat starting to hurt at how loud I was shouting.

I couldn't help the coughing fit that came next, Sabo didn't answer and instead quickly came to my side and helped me get rid of my coughing fit or at least clam it down for the time being.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sabo said quietly as he started to cry I quickly put my arms around him, comforting him in my hug and whispering reassuring words that it's fine now.

"It's alright. Just never ever do that again!" I said in a bit of croaky voice "Let's go back to the bandits I'm pretty sure Luffy and Ace are there."

Sabo nodded and grabbed a hold of my hand and started leading me through the forest to the bandits hut.

Once we were close enough we heard some of the commotion that was going on. It was mainly cause by Luffy's loud crying I couldn't stop the chuckle that left my lips.

Sabo gave me a questioning look and shook his head to the direction of the hut I shook my head and Sabo nodded and we both listened carefully thinking of when it would be a good idea to come out.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"I thought you were dead!" Luffy said while crying and clinging on to Ace.

There was an obvious tick mark on his head indicating that he was annoyed "Don't kill me off like that!" he said while hitting Luffy on the head and leaving her to rub the now growing lump on her head.

Suddenly Dogra came running looking exhausted and scared he stopped near Ace and Luffy "Sabo got shot by a World Noble!" Dogra blurted out.

Ace's and Luffy's expressions immediately darkened. Ace clenched his fists "What do you mean Sabo got shot by a World Noble?" he narrowed his eyes not believing what he was hearing.

"He- He was sailing past a World Nobles ship and they shot his boat down with a canon!" Dogra said with a worried expression.

At that moment Ice nudged Sabo forward telling him that it was okay to make themselves known now.

"Who said anything about me being dead?" Sabo asked walking out of the bushes with a smile on his face and his arms out wide.

Luffy immediately went flying into Sabo's arms "Sabo-nii! I knew you were alive!" Luffy said relieved.

Ice took this moment as her cue to come out of the bushes and make herself known she smiled softly at her younger siblings.

"Ice-nee!" Luffy went flying at Ice and Ice caught her while twirling a little bit since she was wearing her skates and using her Devil Fruit powers to stand on ice with them.

Ice put Luffy carefully down and Sabo, Ace and Luffy had faces of shock.

"Oh yeah…Ice I never go to ask how you were able to move so quickly especially if it was on water." Sabo said the first one to get out of his shock.

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you I had Devil Fruit powers like Luffy." Ice answered sheepishly while scratching her head a little.

Ace and Sabo sweat dropped while Luffy cheered saying that she wasn't the only Devil Fruit user now and Ice chuckled at Luffy's ability to be so positive.

_**Later back at the tree house**_

_**Sabo's P.O.V**_

"I have something to say to you all. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner I was afraid and I didn't know if I could trust you." Ice looked down at the floor looking a little guilty.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, I hope it's nothing bad.

"My actual name is Winter D. Miracle." Ice said still looking down at the floor.

"So?" Me, Ace and Luffy asked while picking our noses. I was just glad it wasn't anything bad. She looked up and chuckled at our antics and then she smiled brightly like she usually would.

"Can I still call you Ice-nee?" Luffy asked putting her finger on her chin and tilting it to the side cutely like she always does.

"Actually I'd prefer if you still called me Ice. I don't like people who I don't know knowing my name." Ice said looking more relieved and calm.

"Ice-nee, Ace-nii, Sabo-nii can you promise me something?" Luffy asked suddenly looking at the floor.

"What is it Luffy?" Ice asked while Ace and I diverted our attention to Luffy.

"Promise me that you won't die." Luffy said quietly but we all heard her. She seemed like she would burst into tears any minute.

Ice walked up to her and kneeled down to her level holding her pinkie out childishly "I promise." She said while Luffy linked their pinkies and the both looked over at me and Ace.

I walked up to Luffy and linked my pinkie with hers "I promise!" I said while smiling brightly and she returned the smile.

Now Ice, I and Luffy were looking at Ace waiting for him to make a move. He almost shyly made his way over and linked his pinkie finger with Luffy's "I promise." He said in a firm voice.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The siblings all swore to keep that one important promise.

"Oh look at the time… Time to go to bed!" Ice said with a blank look on her face.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy obediently went to their respective blankets.

"Hmm… Ne, Luffy?" Ice asked while getting in her respective blankets.

"Yes?" Luffy asked quickly sitting up and looking at Ice.

"Do you want to cuddle up?" Ice asked with a Cheshire Cat smile that the younger trio saw too often.

"Yes!" Luffy said throwing her hands up. Sabo and Ace smiled and put Luffy in the middle of themselves. Ice came closer to Ace and gave her body warmness while the other three did the same and shared each other warmness.

"Good night." Ice whispered in her motherly voice to the now half asleep Luffy and nearly asleep Ace and Sabo.

"G'night." Luffy and Sabo mumbled and Ace nodded before they all dozed off peacefully.

* * *

_**A. N: Another chapter done! God! This one took me a little bit longer than I expected. To my surprise I got stuck writing the middle of it. Please review, favorite and follow! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hats

**An Older Sister?**

**Miracle: So, hey! Ya know like Sabo and Luffy have hats right?**

**Red: Get to the point!**

**Miracle: Alright, alright! Miss Grumpy Pants! Basically in this chapter the character known as Ice will buy Ace his smiley cowboy hat on his birthday!**

**Red: And in exchange Ace will talk to Sabo and Luffy about buying Ice a hat on her birthday.**

**Chapter 4: Hats**

* * *

_**About 2 months ago**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Happy birthday Ace!" Ice, Sabo and Luffy cheered when the now 12 year old Ace climbed up the ladder.

Ace had this dumbstruck look on his face with his mouth hanging open. He pointed at himself and it made Luffy giggle but Ice, Sabo and Luffy nodded.

Ace smiled and ran right up to Ice before jumping into her arms. He had seen what was on the table. It was a cake. He had no doubt that Ice made it herself considering she is a very good cook.

_FLASH!_

Sabo had taken a picture of Ace hugging Ice. Before Sabo knew it he was being chased around by an annoyed Ace. Ice chuckled while Luffy laughed while watching Ace and Sabo play Cat and Mouse.

After Ice managed to calm Ace down in her motherly way, Ice, Sabo and Luffy sang happy birthday to Ace who made a wish and blew out the candles as soon as they finished singing.

Ace got a book on Devil Fruits from Sabo and Luffy gave Ace different clothes. Ace then looked at Ice who was smiling slyly and holding her hands behind her back.

Ice walked up to Ace kissed his forehead and put a cowboy hat with two smiley faces on his head "Happy birthday Ace." She said in a soft voice and smiled brightly at him.

Ace was sure of one thing he loves his hat a lot. He would treasure it and protect it.

_**Present time in the tree house**_

_**Ace's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes carefully and scanned the tree house. Sabo and Luffy were still asleep and Ice had already left to get breakfast.

I quickly woke Sabo and Luffy up thinking it was time to tell them my plan. After all it's nearly _her_ birthday.

"What is it Ace?" Sabo asked still a little sleepily while Luffy was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Ice's birthday is really close and I thought we could go buy her a hat, so that she wouldn't feel left out because she bought me my hat and you two already have hats!" Ace said quickly while looking at his hat.

Sabo smiled "That's a great idea!" Luffy said excitedly and Sabo nodded.

"But what kind of hat would Ice like?" Sabo asked looking straight at me with a bit of a puzzled look.

Damn! I haven't thought about that. "Something that has a light blue colour maybe?" Luffy asked putting a finger on her chin and tilting her head to the side cutely like she always does.

"That's good! Ice did say that her favourite colour was a light blue. And she says that she likes ice. I guess we know where her nickname came from." Sabo said while snickering a little.

Luffy giggled at that and I found myself smiling "So well try to find her a hat that is light blue and has maybe snowflakes on it or something like that." I said in a confident voice. I knew that we could do this!

_**3 weeks later**_

This is really bad! We only have about a week left until Ice's birthday and so far we haven't found anything that even looks like a hat that Ice would like!

"What if we asked Makino if she has seen a hat that Ice would like?" Luffy asked while jumping to her feet quickly.

"Yeah, Makino might be able to help!" I said while jumping to my feet just as quick as Luffy.

"Right! So let's head to Makino's! If someone can help it's most definitely her!" Sabo said already rushing off Luffy and I quickly followed him to Makino's bar.

"Makino! Makino!" Luffy started shouting when we burst through the bar doors and Makino came rushing with a startled look on her face.

"We need your help!" Luffy said while I and Sabo only nodded.

"What do you need me to help you with?" Makino asked us with a worried mother like voice.

"We need help to find a hat that Ice would like!" Sabo said after bowing politely.

"Hmm," Makino smiled "Have you thought about what she would like it to look like?" she asked and patted the stools motioning us to sit down and we did.

"Yes, it would have to be light blue and maybe have some snowflakes or ice pieces." I answered after I made myself comfortable in my seat.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Then how about this. You buy a light blue hat and attach some snowflakes or ice pieces." Makino said after thinking it through.

"Yeah. That would work but we don't know how to attach the snowflakes." Sabo said a little sadly while looking at the floor.

"Alright, I'll do it for you then." Makino said while smiling brightly. That one sentence was all it took to brighten Ace's, Sabo's and Luffy's moods.

"I will need a light blue hat, a darker than the hat ribbon and some snowflake ornaments. Do you think you could get those three things?" Makino asked while smiling.

"Yes!" Ace, Sabo and Luffy immediately shouted.

"Ace you can get the hat, Luffy you can get the ribbon and I will get the snowflake ornaments." Sabo said and Ace and Luffy nodded and the three of them ran out of the bar leaving a smiling Makino behind.

_**A few hours later**_

Sabo, Ace and Luffy were back and they placed the items on the table and watched Makino hop to work. Sabo had brought back a bunch of snowflake like ice ornaments, they were an average size. Ace found a light blue fabric hat that seemed comfortable to wear. Luffy found a dark blue ribbon that fit perfectly with the light blue hat.

After a few minutes of attaching the ribbon and ornaments the hat was done. It looked just like they imagined it to look.

"It's perfect! Thank you Makino!" Luffy said excitedly, jumping on her stool.

"Wow! It looks just like I imagined it would." Sabo said and laughed.

"Yeah. We will need to keep it hidden until her birthday though." Ace said with a smile.

_**A week later**_

"Happy birthday Ice!" Ace, Sabo and Luffy shouted excitedly and giddily, mainly Luffy on that one.

"Makino said that she wants you to have this for your birthday." Sabo said giving the now 14 year old Ice some clothes.

"I will have to go and thank her for these." Ice said with a smile while looking at the light blue top and black shorts.

"Me, Sabo and Luffy got you this." Ace said while handing Ice a hat that was light blue with a dark blue ribbon and on the ribbon all around were beautiful snowflake ornaments. The hat was curved up a little at the sides and it could clearly hide Ice's eyes.

"It's the best birthday present I could ever ask for!" Ice said while hugging Ace, Sabo and Luffy in one big hug.

After Ice let go of Ace, Sabo and Luffy they all celebrated and watched the stars until it was very late and Ice decided it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

_**A.N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favourite and follow! Thanks a lot! Also right now Ice is 14, Sabo and Ace are 12 and Luffy is 8 but will be 9 in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Ice, bad feelings and Garp

**An Older Sister?**

**Red: Hmm… Looks like this is the last chapter of the childhood arc before Ice sets off to become a pirate or should I say skates off?**

**Miracle: Aww! But I like the childhood arc!**

**Red: They can't keep on living in the childhood arc, can they? We have to let them grow up and become stronger, ya know!**

**Miracle: *pouts* Fine… But Luffy is so cute why make her grow up? I mean look at her! *points at Luffy* She's adorable!**

**Red: *sighs* I get it! But it's not really our choice is it?**

**Miracle: No… Sadly…**

**Red: Look at the bright side. She will be a very cute adult.**

**Miracle: Oh yeah you've got a point!**

**Chapter 5: Training with Ice, bad feeling and Garp**

* * *

_**Near the cliff**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"You do it like this, alright?" Ice said while putting one of her hands up above her head and letting her ice powers follow.

"What was the point of this again? It's not like she'll actually be able to do it." Ace said while leaning against a tree his pipe held in his right hand.

"Ace, if it's nothing important then shut it! Luffy focus and try again!" Ice said still showing Luffy what she was before and not even glancing at Ace.

"Maybe Ace is jealous because Luffy is getting trained by you." Sabo said in a mocking tone which earned him a lump on the head.

"Oh is that so?" Ice said in an even more mocking tone than Sabo while glancing back slightly to see her littler brothers. Ace only growled and blushed in return. Ace knew quite well he could not beat his older sister, just yet.

Luffy focused her powers and put her hand above her head and her water powers followed and stayed there until Luffy started squealing and jumping up and down while shouting "I did it! I did it!".

"Sure, you did it. But can you do it again?" Ice asked while smiling at her little sisters antics and limitless energy.

"God, where does she get all that energy from?" Ace muttered but it didn't go unheard like Ace thought it did. Soon he noticed that they were all staring at him. Ice and Sabo with sly smiles while Luffy stared at him with her signature grin.

Ace gave a fake cough, blushed a little from all the attention he was getting and looked away into the forest.

_BOOM!_

Sabo, Ace and Luffy quickly paled while Ice only snorted readying her Devil Fruit powers just in case the old geezer decides to try and give his 'Fist Of Love'.

"Sabo, Ace get behind me, now!" Ice said getting in front of Luffy, Sabo and Ace quickly ran over to Luffy while Ice was standing in front and looking into the forest.

They could hear a lot of other 'explosions'. Ice liked to call it 'the old geezer slamming into whatever's in his way' which is true.

It wasn't long before Garp came through some bushes and noticed his grandchildren. He started grinning like mad.

"Give grandpa a hug!" Garp said loudly still grinning like mad but this time with his arms out.

"Who'd want to give a hug to an old geezer like you?" Ace shouted from behind Ice slightly annoyed.

Just when Garp was about to move closer to deliver his 'Fist Of Love' Ice froze the ground underneath him. Next thing they all knew Garp had slipped and had fallen down face first.

Ice chuckled while Sabo, Ace and Luffy were laughing while clutching their stomachs. They could hear Garp groan but it was muffled because he still didn't get his face out of the ice.

"You know you're going to catch a cold if you keep lying there." Ice said with a slightly mocking tone while smirking.

Garp quickly got up and jumped right in front of Ice. Sabo, Ace and Luffy knew he couldn't possibly hit her but if they don't want to get hit either they better move.

Ice pouted and jumped to the side just before the fist connected with her head. Sabo, Ace and Luffy had already scrambled a safe distance away.

Garp kept on aiming for Ice with his 'Fist Of Love' but she was quick to dodge. By the time Garp had stopped they were both slightly out of breath.

Sabo, Ace and Luffy were nowhere to be seen by then. Ice smirked and started jumping along trees. She knew quite well that her littler siblings had managed to get away for now.

It was slightly peaceful but Ice knew better than believing it would last very long considering that her Haki was able to tell her that Garp has already started to move after them.

She couldn't help the playful sigh that escaped her mouth when she searched for her littler siblings with her Haki and found out they were heading straight for Makino's.

Considering the situation that was the safest place on this whole island from Garp. Makino would definitely stop Garp from doing anything. After all, Makino thought of all four of them as her own children.

And in all honesty none of them minded. In fact they were happy to have a mother figure that they could visit now and then.

Ice quickly started running towards Makino's bar. Sure Garp wasn't able to hit her but he can surely catch up to her. And she didn't want to risk of accidently slipping or lowering her guard and getting hit by that painful fist of his.

It didn't take Ice long to burst through the doors of the bar. She had lost Garp in a den of wolves where she tripped him over. She knew that he'll be fine and eventually come and burst through the bar doors as well.

_**Before Garp got distracted by Ice**_

_**Sabo's P.O.V**_

I carefully crawled over to Ace and Luffy "We better go to a safe place while Ice is distracting Garp." Sabo said in a whisper as to not attract attention.

"Right, our safest place right now is Makino's." Ace whispered back.

"Let's go. I'm pretty sure Ice will catch up once gramps runs out of breath and that won't be long now." Luffy said quietly while already crawling away.

I only nodded and looked back once before crawling after Ace and Luffy. After we crawled through the bushes we started running straight for Makino's bar.

"Hey remember what Ice told us about Makino?" I asked once we were far enough from Garp and Ice.

"Ice said that if Garp were to come we should go to Makino's bar because that's the safest place on the whole island." Luffy answered while jumping over a tree root.

"She did? I don't remember her saying anything like that." Ace said while looking back at Luffy slightly.

"Yeah she did but I guess you were too focused on La La Land to hear anything that any of us said." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh." I saw Ace blush and quickly turn his head away. As if we couldn't see, it was fairly obvious.

We soon reached the end of the forest and headed straight for Makino's bar. When we all tumbled in Makino wasn't surprised in the least.

"I heard Garp is back. Where's Ice?" Makino asked a little puzzled but still smiling her motherly smile.

"Ice stayed back to hold off the old geezer." Ace answered blushing slightly and looking away.

He was always like that around Makino. I wouldn't be surprised if he was like that around every girl because he's always like that with Ice and even sometimes Luffy! It's quite the amusing sight, Ice says the same thing and Luffy only giggles.

"I'm pretty sure Ice will be here soon so why don't you three sit down on one of the stools and when she arrives you can all go upstairs." Makino said while giving us some juice.

Luffy immediately started drinking the juice. I thought about it a little and then decided that it wouldn't hurt if I had some as well. I saw Ace glancing at me and Luffy and since we were both drinking the juice he did as well.

They sat there for another few minutes Luffy talking to Makino all the while. Then Ice burst through the doors of the bar and gave a warm hearted smile to all of us.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Alright, kiddies! Time to go hide from Garp. It won't take long before he burst through the bar doors as well." Ice said calmly while walking towards Sabo, Ace and Luffy making a shooing motion at the same time.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ace asked a bit worriedly.

"Fifty, fifty! Now go hide!" Ice said quickly while again making a shooing motion. It had Luffy giggling, Sabo smirking and Ace fuming. Ace wanted to shout out that he isn't some kind of dog but Ice only put a finger to her lips "Shhhhh! Don't scream or he'll find us faster if you're going to make a racket." she said at the same time quietly.

Ace quickly shut his mouth and placed that angry too well known look on his face. Luffy jumped down from her stool and started going to the second floor, Sabo nudged Ace to do the same and follow Luffy. Ace huffed but complied and they both followed Luffy up the stairs.

"So stubborn sometimes." Ice sighed and looked at Makino "We're counting on you to take care of Garp for us."

"You seem slightly tired, why don't you go upstairs as well and maybe get some sleep?" Makino asked with a light smile.

Ice yawned "Doesn't seem like a bad idea. Training takes a lot of energy out of you." Ice said while smiling tiredly at Makino and heading upstairs slowly.

Once Ice got upstairs she looked around and her eyes fell on the bed that was at the corner of the room. Sabo, Ace and Luffy were sleeping in it with Luffy in the middle of the two boys.

Ice smiled and laid out some blankets near the bed, very quietly trying not to stir her younger siblings.

_**A week later**_

_**Luffy's P.O.V**_

Gramps has been chasing us around for a week now. Thanks to Ice and Makino we had a very small count of 'Fist Of Love' actually hitting any of us.

Ice got hit once because she got in front of Sabo just before gramps hit him. She took the hit for Sabo and even shouted at him after it!

Me, Ace and Sabo got hit at least once or twice. Eventually Ice got very annoyed and said that if he did anything more than he's already done she won't talk to him ever again.

Surprisingly that seemed to work. It almost seemed as if Ice knew gramps better than me, Ace and Sabo combined. But maybe she did after all she liked to sweep around his paperwork when she got the chance and he was on the island.

"Luffy! Garp left this morning. Tell your brothers for me." Ice said while dragging four boars by the tail behind her.

I went inside the tree house "Sabo-nii! Ace-nii! Gramps left this morning. Oh and Ice-nee needs someone to look after the meat because she is going to deliver some of the food to the bandits." and said in a sing sang voice.

"I'll go it's my turn anyway." Sabo said and quickly went down the ladder. Everything was finally going back to normal after gramps left.

After we ate Ice said to go to the cliff with her but she didn't say why. We followed Ice to the cliff and once we reached the cliff she turned around to us and sighed. Her sigh sounded slightly amused and playful.

"Okay, I still haven't finished training Luffy with her Devil Fruit powers. And I don't want you two" she pointed at Ace and Sabo accusingly "to laze about and do nothing. So I'm going to set tasks for Luffy and I will also spar with both of you in the meantime." Ice finished looking amused but a little annoyed at the same time.

"No way!" Ace shouted angrily. It made a lot of sense why Ice seemed a little annoyed. She must have been thinking something like this might happen.

Sabo grinned at Ice "I'll gladly accept the chance to get stronger. It seems like Ace doesn't want to get stronger. Maybe Luffy will be able to finally beat you." Sabo said in a very teasing tone. I saw Ice smirking and Ace looked like he was thinking about it.

Ace didn't seem to notice the way Sabo said his sentence. It looked like he only caught on to the words. I couldn't help myself and I let a giggle escape while looking at Ace helping Ice to make Ace accept her offer.

"Fine." Ace said with a determined look in his eyes. Ice chuckled, Sabo grinned even more and I just tried to stifle my giggles. Ice had Ace wrapped around her little finger without much effort.

The rest of the day was spent training and with Ice's help I learned a lot of new things about my Devil Fruit powers and lots of different ways of using them. I even learned some new tricks for food taking!

Ace and Sabo got stronger and better as well. They were keeping up with Ice's attacks but she was still able to land some hits on them while Ace and Sabo couldn't land even the one. And in the end they still ended up face down in the ground! At least they learned something new.

"Ice-nee?" I asked quietly getting up from my lying down position.

"Hmm?" was Ice's reply. She sat up as well and looked over at me "Can't sleep?" she asked quietly as to not wake up Ace and Sabo.

I shook my head. "Then what is it? Is something bothering you?" Ice asked me looking worried.

"I don't know. I just have this strange feeling. I'm not exactly sure what it is but it feels bad." I answered honestly. I truly felt a strange feeling and it didn't seem like a good one.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ice said while smiling "Now go to sleep, ok? We still have a lot of training to do."

"Ok. I guess I'm just over thinking it. Good night." I said quietly but I still had this gut feeling that something wrong is going to happen. Something very bad. It may have felt distant, like it's going to happen sometime in the future but still. I sighed quietly and pushed it to the back of my mind and drifted off.

* * *

_**A.N: Please review! Follow and favourite if you haven't yet! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Ice leaves! Don't tell Garp!

**An Older Sister?**

**Red: So Ice finally becomes 17 and sails off.**

**Miracle: She tells her brothers and sister to lie to Garp and tell him that she didn't become a pirate.**

**Red: But of course she does become a pirate. But Garp gets fooled and believes that she isn't. Garp won't recognise her because he hasn't seen her in about 4 years.**

**Miracle: Well anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Ice leaves! Don't tell Garp!**

* * *

_**In Foosha Village Makino's Bar**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Today is the day!" Ice said while stretching her arms and yawning.

"Don't you need a boat or something?" Sabo asked curiously, wondering why his older sister wasn't preparing anything that she would need for her journey.

"Nope! I can use my Devil Fruit powers and theses skates," Ice said while holding up a pair of white ice skates with snowflakes professionally painted on them "To get where ever I need to." She gave a toothy grin to her siblings.

"Ice-nee, what about Garp?" Luffy asked while drinking orange juice that Makino had given her.

"Yeah, nearly forgot about the old man." Ice gives an exasperated sigh and brushes her hand through her long white hair.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ace said looking slightly annoyed at the situation at hand.

"Well, you can just tell him I went to explore a different island that is nearby. Oh and also tell him that it's useless to look for me because he won't be able to find me even if he tears all the islands around this one up." Ice said and snorted lightly. 'This is bound to work. The old man hasn't seen any of us in like 4 years he probably won't recognize me when I get my first bounty either. Ice thought to herself while unconsciously smirking and scaring Sabo and Ace.

"I guess. Tha-That works…" Sabo stuttered still slightly shaken by his older sisters smirk.

"That's great then!" Ice said while putting her skates on "The old man will either come today or will be late for about a week or less. But I'm not going to risk it and I'm going to head off today, so no whining when I'm ready to leave!" Ice looked at Luffy while saying her last 8 words.

Luffy pouted and gave her puppy dog look of doom but everyone knew just how much Ice is immune to it. If it were Sabo or Ace they would have gave the second she gave them that look. But Ice being Ice wasn't affected at all.

"Ice, I'm done packing the food." Makino said while handing Ice's bag back to her with a smile that seemed slightly sad.

"Thank you, Makino." Ice said while taking her bag and slinging it on her shoulder and smiling softly back at the woman who is like a mother to all of them.

"Well then," Ice said while standing up and heading for the bars doors "I'd better get going." She started skating, slowly, with her ice powers to the docks knowing fully well that Makino, Sabo, Ace and Luffy were following her.

Once she reached the docks she stopped and turned around to face her family. Her mother figure, her younger brothers and sister. Her everything.

Ice calmly tilted her hat down to her siblings, Ace and Sabo tilted their hats back to her and Luffy was trying really hard to not cry, even if she was failing miserably.

"Oh c'mon Luffy! It's not like you're never going to see me ever again, ya know!" Ice said while grinning at Luffy. "Smile, Luffy. You need to smile because that's what fits you best." Ice said while doing the action with her finger of lips pulling up into a smile.

"R-Right." Luffy sniffled and smiled at Ice.

Ice waved and jumped from the dock and made a frozen circle just above the water that she landed on "Don't worry I'll find myself a ship out there just don't forget to tell Garp what I told you!". Makino, Sabo Ace and Luffy waved back at her. Ice gave a grin, turned around and started skating off.

Just before Ice was out of hearing range she heard a loud shout behind her "Miracle-nee! Don't forget your promise!" the shout came from a smiling and now again crying Luffy.

Ice just waved back indicating that she heard her younger sister before disappearing from their sight.

"You can cry now." Luffy said while wiping her tears away and looked at her brothers who started sobbing and clinging to each other. Luffy sweat dropped and Makino chuckled at the two brothers.

'I sure am going to miss her. It will probably be even harder to let go of Sabo and Ace. The hardest will most likely be Luffy considering she is the youngest.' Makino thought to herself and smiled while looking up at the cloudless sky.

_**Three days later, near the cliff**_

_**Ace's P.O.V**_

"Training has gotten so boring without Ice-nee here…" Luffy said quietly while kicking a pebble.

I sighed and Sabo only nodded. 'It truly has gotten a bit boring without Ice here but not like I'm going to admit it out loud.' I said in my head while sighing again unconsciously.

_BOOM!_

"If that wasn't an indication that the old geezer is back then I don't know what that was!" I said quickly while jumping to my feet and looking at Sabo who started to become just slightly pale.

Luffy looked a bit worried she turned to me and motioned that we should stick close I only nodded and pushed Sabo lightly who carefully looking around walked over to Luffy, me just behind him.

It didn't take the old geezer long to come tumbling through some bushes with a 'maniacal smile' as Ice likes to call it.

He curiously got closer to us "Ah, Luffy you've grown into quite the lady even at your young age. Don't you think it's time you married one of the marines?" Garp said coming even closer and looking quite proud.

"Don't even think about it!" I said at the same time as Sabo and we both kicked the old geezer back into the trees and bushes with visible tick marks on our heads. If Ice was here it would have been much worse, she would've probably wrestled him to give up on that. Ice has a very scary demon side, even if she only lets it show when needed, it could even make a sea king 100 times her size turn away and run for its life.

When the old geezer got up and looked at us again, I and Sabo quite protectively got in front of Luffy. Looking straight at the old geezer I could see his face change from annoyance to confusion to anger.

Then the strike came and I moved out the way while Sabo dragged Luffy to the side. 'Now that I think about it that agility training wasn't as useless as I thought it would be. I said I wouldn't train for something as stupid as that but Ice trained me in it anyways and I have to say I will need to thank her for that later when we meet again.' I got brought out from my thoughts when the old geezer said something that was to be expected.

"Last I remember Ice was with you three. Where is she?" he said while looking from me to Sabo and Luffy and back to me looking in thought. We all sweat dropped but then Luffy piped up.

"She sailed off to a different island somewhere around here. She said she wanted to explore. Ice-nee said that even if you tore apart all islands around here you still wouldn't find her." Luffy grinned cheekily from behind Sabo.

"Remember last time? Even you couldn't find her even when she was right under your nose!" 'Literally…' I thought to myself while crossing my arms and placing a cheeky grin on my face as well.

"Maybe if you weren't late for Ice's birthday you would have been able to see her set off for a different island. But you most likely came here at the last minute, right?" Sabo asked while smiling cheekily and crossing his arms.

The old geezer looked like he was about to blow "Uh oh! Scatter!" was Luffy's shout before she ran into the forest Sabo didn't waste any time either and rushed into the forest, me hot on his heels.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"She was supposed to become a marine!" was Garp's shout before he started running into the forest as well knocking down everything in his way.

"I'm going on ahead to Makino's! You'll catch up right?" Luffy shouted to Ace and Sabo who were running behind her.

At first Ace and Sabo gave Luffy puzzled looks but when Luffy turned her body to water and disappeared from sight they understood, nodded to each other and started running faster to Makino's Bar.

By the time Sabo and Ace had gotten to Makino's Bar Luffy and Makino were already standing in front of the doors to the bar waiting for them.

Makino smiled one of her motherly smiles to Sabo and Ace once they came out of the forest and ran up to Makino.

Sabo, Ace and Luffy stood next to Makino waiting for Garp to crash through the trees so that Makino could calm him down.

Of course they didn't have to wait long and Garp crashed through the trees looking slightly annoyed.

Hit. Hit. Haki infused hit. Sabo, Ace and Luffy were quickly rubbing the lumps that are on their heads.

"This isn't fair! Why'd you have to hit us?" Luffy said with tears in her eyes while rubbing her lump.

_**A few weeks later, in the tree house**_

"Ace, Sabo! Look! Look!" Luffy nearly shouted while flailing a wanted poster from the newspaper without letting her brothers get a proper look at it.

Sabo snatches the poster from Luffy's flailing hands and looks at it. A wide grin stretches across his face and he passes the poster onto Ace who has a wide grin across his face now as well.

"It's so cool isn't it? Ice-nee already got her first bounty poster!" Luffy said with stars gleaming in her eyes.

"And it isn't bad for first." Ace added with a smirk while passing the poster back to Sabo who pinned it up on the wall near the window.

The poster had a picture of a girl with white hair with a light blue hat that had a dark blue ribbon around it and snowflake ornaments. The hat was hiding the girl's eyes but you could see the big smile that was gracing her lips. The poster read "WANTED Dead Or Alive Winter D. Miracle 90,000,000".

"Lu, can you give us the newspaper? I want to see what she did to get such a high bounty for her first." Sabo said while looking at the newspaper in Luffy's hands curiously and sitting down.

"Oh ok!" Luffy quickly handed the newspaper over to Sabo and sat down next to him. Ace joined them only seconds later.

Sabo quickly flipped to the right page and chuckled when he read the first few words. Ace grinned and Luffy laughed.

"Seriously? She was only out there for about 3 weeks and she already manages to trash a marine warship with just two people! Unbelievable!" Sabo started laughing alongside Luffy.

"Yeah, she truly is amazing isn't she?" Luffy chirped happily after calming down.

"Wonder how long it will take her to get to the Grand Line." Ace said unconsciously.

"Not long at the speed she is currently going at." Sabo said and made Ace jump a little, which received teasing from his siblings.

It was clear that Ace wasn't too happy about the teasing since he was one, frowning and two, grumbling about who knew what while ignoring his 'cruel' siblings.

"We were just joking! C'mon lighten up!" Sabo said grabbing Ace's shoulders from behind.

"If you keep frowning like that you'll have wrinkles much more quickly which will result to you being called old when you're most likely only going to be 25." Luffy stated while looking out the window and giggling.

Ace sighed and removed the frown off his face. He glanced at his older sisters wanted poster and let a smile grace his lips.

* * *

_**A.N: Please review! Follow and favourite please if you haven't yet! Greatly appreciated! And thanks for all the lovely reviews from little missy!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Sabo and Ace set off!

**An Older Sister?**

**Red: In this chapter Sabo and Ace will set off.**

**Miracle: But before they get too far Ace starts thinking about Garp and the marriages he brings and tries to go back.**

**Red: Luckily! Sabo who doesn't have a major sister complex stops him from doing something stupid.**

**Miracle: But in the end they both end up wet. It is your job to find out how and why! Go forth dear readers!**

**Chapter 7: Sabo and Ace set off!**

* * *

_**In the tree house**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Ace-nii!" Luffy called from the top of the tree house.

"What?" Ace said while humming to himself.

"Garp's coming back." Luffy answered calmly, to be exact with her poker face still intact.

"W-What?!" Ace shouted looking dumbstruck and shocked.

"Ace, stop shouting it was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, the faster we face him the faster he'll go away." Sabo said while dragging a dead tiger behind his back.

"You know Sabo-nii has a point, he comes on our birthdays either late or early. Looks like its early this time. Still, no worries we'll get rid of him in about a week and that means you two still have 3 weeks to get ready before you sail off." Luffy said while jumping down from the highest tree branches.

"This going to be horrible, I just know it!" Ace said while waving his hands around.

"It won't be that bad, we could actually test our training!" Luffy said with a goofy smile.

_**An hour later, near the cliff**_

"Done!" Luffy shouted while throwing her arms up for a dramatic effect.

"What exactly were you doing?" Sabo asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Luffy grinned "I need Sabo-nii and Ace-nii to lure gramps into the middle of the clearing! You can do that right?" Luffy asked, challenging her brothers.

Sabo and Ace looked at each other and then nodded. They'll help their little sister in whatever she has in mind for the old geezer.

"Oh, also don't trigger the trap! Jump over it, okay?" Luffy said as she sat down on a rock while Ace and Sabo waited ten steps in front of the trap, whatever it was.

After a few minutes Sabo and Ace started to think that Garp won't come, they relaxed for a second but as soon as they did there was a big bang from the start of the forest.

The bangs were getting closer and Garp suddenly jumped out of the bushes on their right.

"It's time for you to become Marines!" Garp shouted and moved forward to hit them with his 'Fist Of Love'.

"You're early you old coot!" Ace barked as he narrowly dodged Garp's 'Fist Of Love'.

"Yeah, we aren't 17 yet!" Sabo joined in.

As soon as Sabo and Ace were sure that Garp was in the middle of the clearing the jumped back and landed near a grinning Luffy.

Garp took a few steps forward and his eyes widened at the same time that Luffy's grin widened, if that's even possible, as he set off the trap. A huge tree trunk suddenly hit Garp from behind and threw him into the sea that was near the cliff.

Sabo, Ace and Luffy started laughing while holding their stomachs but they didn't waste time and quickly ran into the forest, each of them taking a different path to confuse Garp. It was going to be fun week.

_**A week later, in the tree house**_

"We finally made the old man leave!" Ace cheered.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Luffy said with a smile.

"At least we have time left to prepare." Sabo said while stuffing a few books into his bag.

"Don't forget that gramps will come back next month." Luffy said looking a bit annoyed.

"But by the time the old geezer comes around we'll be gone!" Ace said while grinning like a mad man.

'At least he isn't thinking about the old man marrying Luffy off to some high ranking Marine.' Sabo thought to himself and sweat dropped 'I have no doubt he'll come around to it, but Luffy being Luffy will most definitely reassure Ace that she won't be marrying anyone from the Marines.'

"What's Sabo-nii thinking about?" Luffy said while popping up in front of Sabo's face and making him jump.

"Please don't do that Luffy. You scared me!" Sabo put a hand where his racing heart is and sighed.

"Sorry!" Luffy said sheepishly, not sounding sorry at all. Ace was trying to keep his laughter in but was failing miserably, Sabo was going to get teased for this for a while, he just knew it.

_**Three weeks later, at the docks**_

Two little boats were connected together by a rope at the docks. Ace and Sabo had already said their goodbyes, made sure they have everything with them, let their mother figure hug them to death and made Luffy smile and laugh instead of leaving her there crying while the leave.

As Ace and Sabo started to sail off, Sabo started thinking 'When Luffy reaches 17 she'll sail off on her own, find her own crew, have many adventures, fall in love, get married, have children even.' He smiled to himself even if he did feel a little scared of not being needed anymore.

At the same time Ace was thinking 'When Luffy reaches 17 she'll sail off on her own, find her own crew, have many adventures! Of course if the old man won't marry her off to one of his Marine boys… She'll probably be absolutely beautiful and every pervert would look at her with their dirty and hungry faces. Those filthy creatures will try to molest her-'

"Luffy! Don't worry big brother won't let them touch you!" Ace shouted as he quickly grabbed the oars and started rowing back to the docks with lightning speed, startling Sabo out of his own thoughts.

"Ace!" Sabo quickly hit Ace on the head with his pipe before he could do anything else.

"What the hell?!" Ace shouted looking up at Sabo who looked utterly pissed. Ace couldn't help but pale a little.

"You weren't thinking of just going to actually grab Luffy and take her with us were you?!" Sabo said still looking utterly pissed.

"What if I was! She would be much safer with us anyways!" Ace fumed back while jumping to his feet.

The two connected boats started swaying when Ace and Sabo started jumping and moving around more than they should. They quickly froze in place and let the boats stop swaying before continuing bickering, without jumping around too much this time.

_**Back at the town**_

"Aww! They didn't fall! Fine," Luffy raised her right hand up and quickly moved it to the left as if she was hitting something "I'll do it myself." She smiled as a hand out of water knocked the two bickering brothers into the water.

Makino chuckled and watched Ace and Sabo flail about in the water trying to climb back into their little boats, the mayor only grunted and smiled and Luffy looked like she was about to die from the lack of oxygen she was getting because she was laughing non-stop.

Luffy caught her breath and looked at the sky 'There's no need to cry. I know that we will all most definitely meet up again but this time on the seas! Ice-nee said she has Garp covered so I have two years of training to myself without any interruptions.'

* * *

_**A.N: Yes, Sabo has a sister complex but not as big as Ace's :P  
**__**So Sabo and Ace ended up in the water for Luffy's amusement, hehehe! Review please! I'd really like to hear what you thought about this chapter!**_

_**P.S: Is it weird that I'm posting this up on my Birthday? Hope not :D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Looking for trouble

**An Older Sister?**

**Miracle: *stops reading magazine and puts it down* Hmm? Oh yes, that's right. Ice will come back to Paradise a.k.a the Grand Line.**

**Red: *sips hot chocolate* To try and stop Garp from visiting Luffy for a whole two years and it works.**

**Aura: You've been drinking that stuff for a while now ya know…**

**Red: Yeah, I know… This isn't working! Sack it, I'm taking a nap!**

**Miracle: *gives a puzzled look to Red* I thought you hate naps.**

**Red: I do! Don't bother me *plops down on couch and falls asleep***

**Chapter 8: Looking for trouble**

* * *

_**Somewhere in the New World**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Lady Ice!"

"Yes?"

"We're nearing an island!"

"Is it?"

"It's got a village."

"I see. Alright my ice roses! You know the drill. No fights unless necessary and don't give the villagers any trouble!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As the Ice Rose pirates docked, their captain Winter D. Miracle was going to her room with a few other crew members behind her while the rest decided to explore the island while they had the chance.

Once Miracle made sure that her selected members where in the room she closed her door and turned around to them.

"Mikoto, Kuro, Aya, Shira." as soon as their names left their captains mouth they directed all their attention to her "I have something to tell you."

"It's not anything bad is it?" Shira quickly asked worriedly. She had silver hair that reached to her back and her eyes were a light pink. She wore a pink frilly dress with a belt at her stomach and pink high heeled shoes that matched the frilly dress. On the belt she had two sabers; one was attached on her right and the other on her left.

"It could be." Kuro said trying to scare Shira. Kuro had short black raven hair and his eyes were a very dark blue. He wore a black outfit that consisted of a black top, black jacket, black pants and black heavy boots. On his back there is double sided scythe, it doesn't have an ending or a beginning. The blades point the opposite ways and on the other side of the blades is a bat wing.

"Stop scaring Shira!" Aya said angrily as she puffed her cheeks out. Her hair is blond and it's just past her shoulders, her eyes are green. She is wearing a plain white dress and simple brown high heels. In her hands there is a white summer hat with a brown ribbon around it. She has no weapons on her but she has a bow and some arrows stashed away for battles.

"Why don't we all calm down and listen to what lady Ice has to say." Mikoto said and the others nodded and looked at their captain. Mikoto had light blue hair and golden eyes though currently one of them is bandaged up from their last battle. He is wearing a dark blue shirt, dark blue pants and heavy dark blue combat shoes.

Currently their captain was wearing a white bikini top with icicles from the bottom, her blue-ish white shorts with fur, a white belt and her blue high heels. Really thin white and blue gloves were just poking out of her shorts pockets. She has two guns clipped at opposite sides of her belt. On her head lay her light blue hat that had a dark blue ribbon and on the ribbon all around were snowflake ornaments.

"We're going back to Paradise." Miracle stated firmly leaving almost no objections, almost.

"Why do we need to go back to that weak place?" Kuro asked looking slightly annoyed.

"If you really want to know I want to protect my little sister from my stupid old man." Miracle answered while frowning.

"Who exactly is your old man? I mean you've told us crazy stories with him but you never told us who he is." Shira said with a curious spark in her eyes.

"Garp." Miracle stated flatly, like it's no big deal, and put on an emotionless mask.

"What?! Garp The Fist?!" they all shouted at once

"Now that you get my point, will you stop denying my request to save my poor little sister from some stupid marriage?" Miracle said while keeping her emotionless mask intact.

"Things just might get interesting." Kuro mumbled, "Fine I'm in." he said firmly.

"Well if it's for your little sister I'm in as well." Aya said and Shira nodded behind her.

"I guess it would be nice to leave the harsh weather changes of the New World. When the others come back I'll tell them." Mikoto sighed stood up and went out of the room.

"Aya, you might want to keep that sea stone bow with you. The rookies will challenge anyone they can." Miracle said while waving them out of the room.

"Right, I'll be on my guard." Aya smiled and quickly left Miracle's room, Kuro and Shira trailing behind her.

_**A few weeks later in the Grand Line**_

"Stop right there!" Miracle shouted with a grin on her face.

"And who might you be?" Garp asked from his Marine warship.

"Aww! C'mon! You really don't remember me?" Miracle immediately pouts.

"I don't think I've seen you anywhere, brat." Garp stated gruffly.

"It's me gramps! Ice, your granddaughter!" Miracle said in fake annoyance and anger while stomping her foot.

"You were supposed to become a marine and not some filthy pirate!" Garp shouted angrily and both crews immediately sweat dropped.

"Well too bad. It's too late for that now anyways." Miracle pulled her tongue out and succeeded in making her grandfather angrier, "It doesn't matter. We've got plenty of time to fight it out and to talk about it." she said with a smirk.

"It's on you brat!" Garp fumed while jumping onto Miracle's ship and chasing her around.

'This is going to be a great/horrible 2 years of annoying the marines' Miracle and Mikoto thought at the same time.*****

* * *

_**A.N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Also sorry for any mistakes and for my fetish of doing capitals for the words Marine(s), Pirate(s) and Revolutionary(ies) when not in speech.**_

_*** Miracle says great while Mikoto says horrible, in case you didn't get it.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye Foosha Village!

**An Older Sister?**

**Miracle: Can you guess what happens in this chapter? No?**

**Red: Don't tell them let them read.**

**Miracle: *sighs* Okay…**

**Chapter 9: Goodbye Foosha Village! Goodbye Makino!**

* * *

_**Near the cliff on Dawn Island**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The wind was blowing softly and the sun was high in the sky. Luffy was sitting at the edge of the cliff. Luffy's black hair was slightly longer, just a tiny bit past her shoulders. She wore bandages on her breasts, a red vest on top, her short blue trousers, her sandals and of course her straw hat.

"I can't believe that Ice-nee actually did that. I'll be able to see them soon; after all I'm setting off tomorrow." Luffy whispered quietly so only the wind would hear.

Luffy quickly stood up and ran into the forest heading for the bandit hut. As soon as she got there she ran inside.

"Dadan!" Luffy shouted with a big goofy smile on her face.

"What is it you brat?" Dadan shouted back.

"I came to say goodbye and thank you." Luffy said calmly, focusing on the bandits reactions, most of them had shocked expressions.

"What are you talking about you brat?" Dadan shouted while waving a sake bottle around.

"I'm going to Foosha Village to get ready to set off tomorrow. I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of all of us, bye!" Luffy quickly said and ran out of the bandit hut.

Luffy quickly headed for Makino's bar; as soon as she got there she greeted Makino and started gathering her things with the help of a few other villagers.

By the end of the day Luffy was exhausted from running around the village and making some long walks to Goa city for a few other needed things. It wasn't a surprise when Luffy quickly fell asleep.

"_Before you decide to accidently suffocate one of us again with your water powers," Ice sighed out while handing the small sea stone ring to Luffy "this should keep your powers at bay for the time being. If you need to use them to protect yourself then don't hesitate to take the ring off. When you're a little older I'll teach you how to use your Devil Fruit powers in a few different ways."_

_Luffy nodded and put the ring on it made her feel slightly weak but it wasn't that bad she could get used to it._

"_Thanks Ice-nee!" Luffy smiled widely at her older sister._

"_No problem, but be more careful! You could have killed that bandit even if you didn't mean to." Ice warned in a motherly voice._

_Luffy pouted and nodded. Once Ice sighed and nodded her head to the forest Luffy broke into a grin and ran off into the forest knowing that her sister would be there if she really needed her._

_Everything blurred and the scenery of the forest changed into inside a little hut where Luffy was tied up and hanging from the ceiling glaring at Bluejam._

"_I won't tell!" Luffy said angrily while still glaring._

"_Then I guess I'll just have to make you tell me." Bluejam put his spiked gloves on and stretched his fingers._

_Luffy bit her lip 'If only I could take the sea stone ring off. I know I had taken it off before but why did I put it back on?!' she shouted in her head._

Luffy woke up when she suddenly smashed into the floor her dreams or memories already forgotten replaced with excitement and many different thoughts.

'I'm setting off to achieve my dream today! I can hardly stay still!' Luffy quickly jumped out of the bed, which Makino had on the second floor of her bar, and ran down the stairs to go get something to eat.

After having a much needed breakfast Luffy packed the food that Makino had made for her trip and put it next to her other stuff.

It didn't take Luffy long to take all of her stuff and head for the docks where her little boat was waiting. She dumped her thing onto the boat and turned to Makino and hugged her.

"I promise I'll come back to visit once I'm Pirate King." Luffy said while smiling. Makino pulled back from the hug and nodded while smiled at Luffy.

"We'll be waiting for you Luffy." Makino said trying really hard not to cry but in the end the tears came out and Makino ended up hugging Luffy once again but much tighter this time. Luffy gladly returned the hug, feeling sad that she has to leave her home.

"Go out there and follow your dream!" Makino said when she let go of Luffy.

Luffy smiled, untied the rope that held her little boat to the docks and pushed away. She was looking ahead of her for a little bit, thinking over who she would need to help complete her dream.

When Luffy finally turned around she was surprised at what she saw. The whole village came to send Luffy off to her journey and even the bandits came to say goodbye to Luffy.

Luffy smiled as she was slowly getting further away but before she could get far enough when suddenly the sea king that lived at the cost appeared right in front of Luffy's little boat.

The villagers were surprised and shocked when the sea king only pushed the little boat forward with its tail.

'I forgot Ice-nee had an encounter with him… I almost felt sorry for him when she said she'd fry him for dinner if he were to touch any of us ever again.' Luffy smiled slightly at her thoughts.

* * *

_**A.N: I'm sorry! This is, like, late! It's just that I had a really frustrating week because my friends got into a fight and are making me choose between them and the fact that I'm supposed to do my GCSE's isn't helping at all! I'm really sorry but if it gets really bad then I might need to stop writing and if I did then I wouldn't for about 2 years…**_

_**The italics represented what Luffy dreamt.**_


End file.
